A family's begining
by hpchica05
Summary: Harry is rescued by Severus and Remus and adopted. This follows their triumphs and struggles with family and Harry finding a new love.
1. Chapter 1

The house in front of them was quiet in the warm summer evening. The two men, one tall and thin with black hair and onyx eyes, and the other though he was tall stood shorter than his companion with his tawny hair and amber eyes. As they stood watching the house the sound of a scream caused them to move forward, the shorter of the two reaching the house first, he stiffened as the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. He watched as his companion raced up the stairs and he followed, reaching the top of the stairs in time to see the dark man kick in the door to the bedroom and he froze.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the extremely bare bedroom his eyes taking in the small cot like bed and the blood stains on the floor and walls, he was brought out of his observation as his eyes landed on the small figure currently being pinned to the wall. His shirt off as his overly large uncle raised his belt ready to strike, as he felt Remus push past him and place his body protectively around Harry in order to stop the assault on the already marred flesh his blood ran cold and he charged at the obese man, his fist connecting with the man's face as he hit the ground with a grunt.

Severus's head snapped up suddenly as he heard the desperate plea of the small body still being held by Remus as he struggled to get free.

"Let him go Remus" he said softly moving forward as Remus reluctantly let the boy go Severus was ready and grabbed Harry Gently by his arms making him look into his eyes as he tried to break free.

"Calm down" Severus whispered gently and was prepared for the assault he knew would come. Harry didn't disappoint as the small body attempted to push past him. Severus was having none of that and grabbed the much to thin teen around his waist hoisting him up as he pinned his arms to his side. Harry screamed and started struggling to get free from the taller body behind him.

"Harry" Remus said coming to stand in front of Severus he gently grabbed Harry by his chin and when the green eyes opened to look at him he started speaking again. "Your safe" he whispered into the quiet room "Arabella called Albus when she noticed she hadn't seen you in a few days and we came to get you" he finished.

With a cry Harry flung himself forward into the willing arms in front of him. He wrapped his small legs around Remus's waist while his arms clasped around his neck and he buried his face in Remus's neck and cried while Remus ran his fingers lightly through his hair.

Remus's eyes met the dark eyes of Severus and with a nod the two men and one teenager exited the room they were not expecting to run into Petunia on their way down the stairs. Remus let loose an Animalistic growl as he pulled Harry closer to himself and Severus stood protectively in front of both of them his teeth bared in a silent growl.

"What are you doing" Petunia hissed her eyes flashing as she took in the small body that had stiffened in Remus's arms

"We are taking Harry away from you" Severus said as he continued to walk down the stairs his arm holding Remus and Harry close to himself as he neared the irate woman.

"You can't just take him" she said moving forward and attempting to remove Harry from Remus she stepped back in shock as Harry cried out and tightened his hold on Remus who in turn bared his teeth in a snarl worthy of a werewolf.

"Don't touch my cub" he snarled and not even realizing it he made a move towards her only stopping when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and steered him out of the house.

"Not today Moony" Severus whispered into his ear "we need to get him back to headquarters so I can heal him" with that they started down the street and once they reached a safe place Severus wrapped his arms around Remus and Harry and with one thought he disappeared with a soft pop.

The moment they landed in the kitchen of headquarters Severus swiftly grabbed Harry from Remus and ignoring the boy's body tensing strode quickly up the stairs Remus following behind him they came to sudden stop as they heard a voice from behind them.

"Remus, Severus, what the hell happened" the irate voice of Sirius Black made them turn to stare at him

"Not now Sirius" Severus growled and started walking towards the end of the hall, he turned as he felt someone grab his arm and he met the angry grey eyes of Sirius.

"Yes now Severus" he began only to stop at the small whimper he heard from the small bundle in Severus's arms as the body shifted and curled into Severus in an attempt to get away from the angry voice. "Is that" Sirius began only to stop at the lump in his throat.

"Yes now if you will move I will attempt to heal him" Severus said before pushing past the stunned man and striding into the room that Remus had opened for him.

Severus laid the boy gently on the bed and began to remove his clothing gently unclasping the cloak that Remus had wrapped around him instead of hurting him more by putting a shirt on him. He stopped suddenly his breath catching in a cross between a growl and a gasp as he took in the boys form.

He was thin that was for sure you could see each rib. His chest was covered in bruises and healing scars. As his eyes took in the bruised body he stiffened as he noticed the bruises on the small protruding hip bones and he quickly removed Harry's boxers and swore at the bruising he noticed on the boys genitals.

He spun around as he heard a gasp behind and he growled lowly " Weasley, Granger, what are you doing in here get out"

"But sir Harry" Hermione began only to stop at the whimper she heard from the bed she made to move forwards but Ron grabbed her arm

"Come on Hermione he wouldn't want us to see him like this" Ron whispered as he moved them both out of the room shutting the door behind him as they went.

Once the door was closed Severus turned back to Harry. He grabbed a jar of healing salve off of the bedside table and sat gently on the bed next to the teenager

"I know you don't trust me" he began softly "but I need to rub this cream into all of your bruises" he stopped as the body next to him stiffened at the implication of what he was saying sunk in

"I." Harry began stopping to swallow the lump in his throat "I trust you" was the last thing he said before he passed out due to the pain. Severus was surprised he had lasted that long.

He heard the door open and a soft hand was placed on his shoulder "did he say anything" Remus's soft tenor voice reached his ears

Severus scooped a generous amount of the cream onto his hands before he answered "I told him that I have to rub the cream into all of his bruises and he told me he trusted me not to hurt him" Severus said before moving his hands and gently applying the salve to the boys chest as he moved lower he felt the boy stiffen and when his hands reached the boys genitals his eyes flew open the green orbs hazy with fear as he tried to move.

" Harry" Remus said and Harry turned his face to look at him "look at me while Severus does this you can trust that he won't hurt you" Harry nodded and although he didn't relax he stopped struggling to get away from the gentle hands that were working the salve into his bruised skin.

"We need to see your back Harry" Severus said once he was done rubbing the salve down Harry's legs and arms "Remus will stay by your head so just try to relax"

Harry nodded stiffly as he was gently lifted and placed back on the bed. His head shot up as he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"It is ok Harry" Remus said moving to sit next to him on the bed his fingers automatically running through Harry's hair. He was stiff at first as he felt the first cool touch of the salve on his back but as the fingers gently worked the healing cream into his skin he relaxed and eventually he drifted off again.

Once Severus knew Harry was asleep he began speaking "he cannot stay here" he said softly "Sirius won't know how to deal with this kind of damage"

Remus nodded his hand reaching out to clasp Severus's "Then we take him home with us" was the answer Remus gave

"Are you sure about that" Severus said clasping his right hand around Remus's left and smiling at the cool metal of the wedding band there.

"Yes I am sure he needs to be with us in order to heal we will adopt him and make Sirius his godfather again now that he is free that should work for him." Remus said softly lifting his face towards Severus who had leaned down to kiss his husband gently on the mouth.

"You want to WHAT" was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up a few hours later he stood on shaky legs noticing that he was in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a light yellow t shirt he moved to the door and headed down the stairs stopping at the bottom as he heard the voices in the living room.

"Severus and I want to adopt him Sirius and take him home with us" Harry heard Remus's soft voice he flinched back at the hard tone in Sirius's voice

"You can't take him away from me I will take care of him" Sirius growled he stopped as he saw Harry standing in the doorway pale and shaking " Harry" he said loudly moving forward far too quickly for Harry's liking as he took a step back. He was almost to his godson when Harry was grabbed gently by his shoulder and propelled behind a black clad body.

"You're scaring him Sirius" Remus said watching as Severus pulled Harry towards himself and wrapped his arms around the small body that was shaking in his arms.

"I won't let you take him" Sirius said harshly and ignoring the warning from Remus he moved forward and attempted to pry Harry away from Severus. Harry was having none of that and held on tighter to the older wizard feeling safe with the man who had saved him. At that moment Ron and Hermione walked out of the kitchen and seeing Sirius moving to take Harry away from Severus Ron rushed forward pushing himself in between the irate man and his best friend.

"Now hold on just a minute" he said coldly looking at Sirius "You can't grab him like that trust me he hates physical contact from all men except for Me, Remus, and Neville. If you grab him he will have a panic attack and Hermione and Remus are the only ones who can calm him down." Ron finished he growled as Sirius moved to go past him and he grabbed the man by his robes and pulled him forwards until they were almost nose to nose "I am warning you Sirius if you touch him I will not be held responsible for my actions, the last person who tried to grab him was Dean Thomas and he ended up in the hospital wing after I punched him in the face." That made Severus look up at him in both surprise and respect.

Hermione on the other hand was standing behind Ron a look of pride in her eyes as she stood in front of Harry and Severus her wand out in case it was needed.

Sirius took a step back and looked at the scene in front of him. Remus had moved to stand with Severus, grasping his arm while his other hand went to rest on Harry's shoulder, Ron and Hermione were still standing in front of the threesome, and he looked past them to see Molly and Arthur standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He turned back to the group of five in front of him and sighed.

"You have my permission to adopt him, but I want to be his godfather and visit him sometimes" Sirius finished sighing again as all of them relaxed.

"Of course Sirius that is what I was trying to tell you" Remus said before leading his new family to the Fireplace Harry still wrapped firmly around Severus. Once they said their goodbyes with promises of a visit soon they disappeared in a flourish of green flames.

**Ok you guys. I just thought this up today while I was sitting at my computer working a scholarship application.**

**Let me know what you think any ideas are welcome**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

The small form of a teenager could be seen standing in an upstairs window, his emerald green eyes scanning the lush green fields that surrounded the house. As he continued to look out the window his lips curled into a soft smile as his eyes landed on the two men making their way to the house, their fingers were laced together as they moved through the grass, onyx met emerald and the man smiled. Harry turned and made his way down the stairs to greet the two men.

"Severus, Remus." His soft voice said as they entered the house. He was surprised as a big black blur that he hadn't seen with the men tackled him to the floor. His body tensed as he took in his godfather in his dog form.

"Sirius what did we tell you." Remus said a slight growl marring his voice as he grabbed the dog while Severus walked carefully over to Harry and after gently grabbing his elbow pulled him to his feet. His dark eyes taking in the look in Harry's eyes.

It had been a little over a month since he was rescued and while he was better about physical contact with Severus, Remus, Ron and Hermione he still feared contact from men. He had gained weight as well but due to his treatment he would always be thin, and he would never be taller then his current 5 foot four height.

"Its alright Remus." Harry said softly taking a step away from Severus as Sirius transformed, he took a step back as Sirius moved to hug him, and relaxed as he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you said he was doing better" Sirius said a hard edge to his voice.

"Trust me." Harry's soft voice made him turn to look at his godson "I am, however I am still weary of physical contact with men, other then Remus, Severus, Neville and Ron." He stiffened at the growl he heard from Sirius as his grey eyes moved towards Severus.

"Why him, why aren't you comfortable with me?" Sirius said taking a step forward only to stop as Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You know why" he snarled

"Still you allow him to touch you but not me" Sirius said he wasn't prepared for the small teenager to get right up in his face.

"He saved me Sirius, he healed me, he has been helping me." Harry growled his eyes pleading with his godfather to understand. He stepped backwards putting a good distance between him and his godfather before turning to address his adoptive parents.

"How are Ron and Hermione." He asked his face softening into a soft smile as he thought of his friends who had been coming over to see him every other day.

Remus smiled softly before pulling Harry into an embrace which was returned immediately.

"They are doing well." He murmured into his hair "they will be by tomorrow." He finished before releasing Harry who grinned up at him.

"Really." He said happily his eyes sparkling brightly up at the much taller man.

"Yes brat really." The answer came from Severus who was leaning against the wall watching his husband and adopted son with soft black eyes. He wasn't prepared for the body that crashed into him and forced him more firmly into the wall black met grey. " Let go of me Sirius" his voice was calm with a dangerous edge to it.

Sirius was about to say something when an extremely small hand grabbed his shoulder and he was forced away from Severus who stood straighter. Sirius turned to look at his godson who was staring at him with such a hurt expression he took a step back.

"I think you should leave" Harry whispered sadly before pushing past Sirius and moving up the stairs.

"Harry." Sirius began only to stop as the boy turned to look at him.

"If you can't accept that Severus has been helping me then I don't want to see you right now." Harry said before continuing up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sirius turned to look at the two men who were staring up the stairs before he sighed. "I'm sorry Severus, I don't know what came over me"

"I think for now Sirius you should leave. We will contact you when Harry is ready to see you." Remus said while Severus moved to go up the stairs to make sure his son was alright.

Harry was standing next to the window again as he heard a soft knock at his door. "Come in" he said quietly

Severus moved into the room motioning Harry to sit down on the bed as he moved across the room to join him, pulling Harry to rest at his side as he ran his fingers through the soft black hair. Smiling softly as Harry relaxed against him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly searching Harry's face for the answer.

"I guess" Harry murmured as he moved to rest in Severus's lap wrapping his arms securely around his neck and burying his head in his chest. Severus sighed softly.

"He will get over it Harry." Severus said running his hands gently down Harry's back.

"I hope your right." Harry mumbled before his breath evened out and he fell asleep still sitting comfortably in Severus's lap.

Severus smiled down at his son and relaxed against the headboard not wanting to move Harry from his current position. He looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway smiling gently at them and beckoned him into the room, Remus moved over to the other side of the bed and sat down gently, extended his legs in front of him and looking towards Severus.

"Is he ok?" Remus asked reaching out a hand an running it gently through Harry's hair.

"I'm not sure he didn't say much to me." Severus whispered looking down at the mop of unruly black hair resting on his chest. He smiled as Harry sighed happily in his sleep not realizing he had reached out a hand and grasped Remus shirt tightly in his sleep.

When Harry woke next he was surprised to find himself still sitting comfortable in Severus's lap. He could feel the vibrations in Severus chest as he talked quietly to Remus who was sitting next to them both on the bed. Harry yawned and sat up attempting to move out of the man's lap. He was halted as the arms wrapped around him tightened.

"You don't need to move." Severus's deep silky voice said from above him. He looked up into Severus's gentle eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm hungry." Harry said sheepishly to his new parents, the arms around him squeezed him one last time before releasing him and allowing him to stand up. The two men following behind him as he moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to start cooking something when strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I don't think so mate." Ron's deep voice chuckled into his ear "I am sure Remus and Severus have already told you they are going to do the cooking as the adults." Ron finished pulling Harry away from the stove and seating him at the table while Remus and Severus moved easily around the kitchen making a meal for all five of them.

"Ron, Hermione I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow." Harry said hugging first Ron who towered over him at an even 6 feet 3 inches then Hermione who stood at an even 5 feet 8 inches tall before sitting down and looking at his friends.

"We weren't, but Sirius came back in a huff, and we decided to leave early however when we arrived you were asleep so we hung out down here." Hermione said softly

"Oh, is Sirius angry with me" Harry said softly

"No I think he is more angry with himself for upsetting you." Ron said reaching his hand slowly across the table and grasping Harry's firmly in his own.

Harry smiled softly as a plate containing a grilled cheese sandwich was placed in front him. After murmuring a quiet "thank you" to Severus who was sitting next to him he proceeded to eat his meal in silence.

Once everyone was done eating and explaining to Harry he didn't need to help with dishes, they moved into the living room, Hermione and Ron on one couch while Severus and Remus sat on the other with Harry sitting in an armchair that faced both of them.

"What happens when school starts again?" Harry said quietly

"Well, you will have a room in my quarters if you ever want to use them, and Remus will be there as well as my spouse." Severus said fondly.

"And I am sure you will have plenty of time to talk to a certain Huffelpuff you have your eye on." Ron teased and Harry tensed slightly

"I don't think I will ever be able to be in a relationship after what." Harry took a deep breath "After what my uncle did to me." He finished and was surprised when he was pulled out of his chair and sat between his two best friends.

"That wasn't your fault." Hermione whispered to him "And you know he would never hurt you like that."

"How do I know that Hermione, how do I know that he won't betray me the way my uncle did." Harry said brokenly flinching only slightly when he felt a hand under his chin and his face lifted so he could look into Remus's soft amber eyes.

"You have to know we would never approve of a relationship unless we were sure that person wouldn't hurt you." Remus said gently

"I trust you, its just I have never known sex unless it was forced." Harry whispered attempting to lower his head, Remus pulled him forwards until he was resting in his arms.

"And you know it can be so much more then that when you are willing, and with someone you love." Remus whispered into his ear.

Harry inhaled sharply and pushed himself away from Remus, before standing suddenly. "No I don't" he snarled suddenly attempting to leave the room he wasn't expecting Severus to block his exit.

"Harry look at me" he demanded sharply grasping Harry's chin and forcing his head up "Don't retreat, don't hide your feelings, don't run away from us." He said moving them so that Harry was resting on his lap on the couch. Harry buried his face in Severus's chest inhaling deeply in an effort to calm himself. Severus just held him not saying anything.

"I'm scared." Harry finally whispered so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear him.

"I know love." Severus said tightening his hold on the small boy in his lap. "But not all men are like your uncle if you truly wish to pursue a relationship with Mr. Diggory then you have to trust him not to hurt you. Remus and I will talk to him if and when you are ready to approach him." He finished kissing Harry on the top of his head.

Harry relaxed into the strong chest in front of him before pulling back and kissing Severus gently on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." He whispered before moving back to his chair and curling his legs up under himself as he scanned the room once more.

**There you guys go chapter 2**

**I am not sure how long it will be before I update again, the semester is over in a month and I am getting busy.**

**Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, or grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later. Severus and Remus were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly while Harry slept peacefully on the couch in the next room. A moment later they were startled out of their conversation by a terrified scream from the next room. They stood quickly their chairs toppling over in their haste to get to their son. As they entered the living room they saw Harry on the couch is back arched as a silent scream left his mouth.

Severus reacted quickly kneeling down he grasped Harry gently by the hand and murmured softly to him in an attempt to wake him without physical contact.

"Harry wake up, it's only a dream, come on son wake up for me please." He continued to talk softly and slowly Harry calmed down. It was another ten minutes before his green eyes opened to meet the concerned black eyes in front of him. With a cry he flung himself forward locking his hands in Severus's shirt and burying his face in his chest as he cried. Severus in turn grasped him gently under his knees and stood lifting the light body into the air and sitting them both down on the couch, Remus joined them and rubbed his back gently, looking at Severus in concern.

"Do you want to talk about it" Severus questioned gently running his hand through Harry's hair; he sighed as he felt the shake of Harry's head against his chest and the hands tighten in his shirt.

"No." Harry said shakily into the quiet room "I am ok now." He finished attempting to detangle himself from Severus. Severus sighed and lifted Harry's chin so that they were looking at each other.

"I highly doubt that." He whispered stopping Harry from looking away from him "You need to learn that you aren't alone anymore, and that Remus and I will not abandoned you, or hurt you."

Harry's body tensed at the words and he was about to move but Remus's hand on his back stopped him.

"Like Severus said, you can tell us, you might feel better after." Remus said softly sighing as harry shook his head vigorously.

"I can't." he said his breath hitching as he buried himself more firmly into Severus.

Severus looked up his black eyes meeting concerned amber as he tightened his hold on Harry. Gently resting his head on top of Harry's he just held him until the shaking of his body stopped. Pushing him back slightly he ran a hand gently through the unruly hair before speaking.

"Will you allow me to extract the memory of the nightmare so we can view it?" Severus whispered gently

Harry hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head slowly he was shifted so that he was sitting in Remus's lap while Severus kneeled in front of him before placing his want gently on Harry's temple. Harry watched in fascination as the silver strand was extracted and placed into a vial before he relaxed into Remus who was running his hands gently through his hair. A kiss was placed on his head before he saw Severus move out of the room.

It was few moments before Severus returned his face was dark as he moved to sit beside Harry and Remus. "I see that you forgot to tell me about that incident." Severus said grasping Harry's hand and examining the white scar there.

Harry tensed and after squaring his shoulders brought his determined gaze up to meet that of his father.

"I didn't think it was as important as the other ones" Harry said defiantly his eyes daring Severus to disagree with him.

Severus growled not because of the defiance but because of Harry's dismissive attitude about what the toad women had done to him.

"It doesn't matter how severe you think it was you were supposed to tell me everything and that includes what Umbridge did to you." He said his voice low, he heard Remus growl and looked up from Harry's face to look at his Husband, who was sitting on the couch next to Harry his body tense in anger his eyes flashing amber as he tried to suppress his anger.

Severus stood abruptly and grabbed Remus firmly before pulling him up from the couch and after wrapping Remus's arms around his waist he wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders cradling his head between his arms and shoulder.

"Calm love." He whispered into Remus's hair as he felt the man tighten his hold on him. "She will pay for what she did." He finished his head spinning around as he heard Harry's intake of breath. Harry was shaking on the couch his eyes wild as he scanned the room, without warning he jumped up and dashed out of the room. Remus reacted first and took off after Harry, grabbing him from behind as he moved to go out the front door thanking merlin for his heightened speed due to the werewolf.

Harry hissed dangerously as he was grabbed and pulled back into a firm chest knowing immediately it was Remus since Severus was taller than the body that was behind him. His body was tense as Remus moved them quickly back into the living room where Severus was waiting. Severus grabbed Harry gently but firmly and moved him out of Remus's grasp before forcing him to sit down on the couch while he pulled a chair up and sat in front of him their knees almost touching.

"Calm yourself child." He said softly noting that Remus was standing in the corner watching them. He reached his hand slowly forward resting it gently on the tense knee in front of him. Harry tensed even more at the physical contact and attempted to get away from the hand on his knee.

"Don't" Harry whispered into the quiet room. Severus ignored him leaving his hand on Harry's knee his other hand moving to rest on under his chin.

"Where were you going to go Harry?" Severus asked instead. His hand under Harry's chin the only thing keeping the boys head up.

"I don't know." Harry admitted "I can't stand to see you guys angry." He whispered his eyes never leaving Severus's face as his father sighed.

"Harry, you do know we aren't angry at you right?" Severus asked sighing as Harry's eyes moved to look over his shoulder giving him his answer. "Eyes on me love." He said as black met emerald. "I am upset that you didn't tell me about Umbridge, I am not however angry at you." He finished waiting patiently for Harry to nod.

"But, I lied." Harry said softly moving his hand forwards slowly and placing it on Severus's upper arm. "I lied to you I was bad." He heard Severus sigh, and Remus move forward to kneel in front of him between Severus and himself.

"You weren't bad Harry." Remus said firmly resting his hand on the opposite knee than Severus. "You are never bad." He said again moving forward and wrapping the small body into his arms, ignoring the flinch he felt as he did so.

Harry tensed and moved away from Remus putting as much distance as he could between them without getting off the couch. He was surprised as he was pulled gently forward off the couch to rest in Severus's lap he struggled to get free but it was no use Severus had him held firmly his arms wrapped around Harry's chest while Harry's head was tucked firmly under his chin.

Don't fight me Harry." Severus whispered in his ear causing him to shiver at the dark drawl. "You know I will not allow you to pull back into yourself, you cannot hide from this, from me, and Remus, you have to let us help you." As he spoke Severus was running his hand gently through his hair causing him to relax into the firm chest behind him.

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head sighing as Severus let him go but didn't stop running his fingers through his hair. Causing Harry to relax even further in the man's lap.

His head snapped opened as he felt himself being lifted into the air. He noticed Remus walking in front of them up the stairs and was surprised when he was not taken to his room like he had originally thought was going to happen, but he was instead taken to Remus and Severus's room and laid gently on the large bed. He was even more surprised when both men crawled into bed one on either side of him so he was sandwiched between his adopted fathers.

"What are you doing." He whispered looking at Remus who had pulled him more firmly into his side.

"Resting with you." Remus answered back tucking Harry's head under his chin as the teen laid a timid hand on his chest while Severus was lying behind Harry his hand resting on his sons shoulder as the three fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

Severus was the first to hear the breathing, then Remus and finally Harry who tensed between the two men as his head came up to look down at the foot of the bed where Sirius stood a look of absolute shock and fury written on his face. He cringed back into the pillows brining his arms up to protect his head and face as he felt Severus stand up and stalk towards his godfather.

"Why must you always come here and cause problems Black." He hissed into Sirius's face. He reeled back as Sirius snarled dangerously at him

"Why is he in your bed Snape." He snarled taking a step forward and poking Severus in the chest as he did so "this is why he is scared of me you seduced him into your bed, how could you, you slimy evil git." Sirius tirade was cut off as a small body flew at him knocking him away from Severus before standing in front of the much taller man eyes flashing dangerously with anger and power.

"How dare you." Harry growled lowly not even realizing Severus placing a restraining hand on his shoulder as he moved forward "How dare you accuse him of such a thing. I thought you knew me better than that. Or more importantly I thought you knew Remus better than that, to think he allowed his husband to bring their less then legal son to bed is disgusting Sirius and oh so not true." His body was shaking as he tried to control his anger at his godfather.

"Then why pray tell where you in his bed." Sirius growled again never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"I had a setback, Remus and Severus didn't want to leave me alone so we decided to take a nap here, although it is none of your business, kids sleep with their parents all the time." Harry finished watching as Sirius turned and noticed Remus standing behind him for the first time his face was stony as he looked at Sirius through disbelieving eyes.

He turned back in time to see Harry being held firmly by Severus who was whispering gently into his ear. Harry's body was tense in fear, and anger and for the first time he noticed how well Severus handled Harry, and that Harry was afraid of him, and not of Severus he took a step back and was grabbed by the shoulder and propelled out the door by Remus who marched him downstairs and into the living room where he noticed a chair sitting in front of the couch.

"I cannot believe you." Remus growled dangerously pacing in front of him.

"I need to go apologize." Sirius said attempting to stand but Remus pushed him back down onto the couch.

"No you will not you have set Harry back enough as it is Sirius you hurt him with our accusations especially the fact that he likes Mr. Diggory slipped your mind as well." Remus said still standing in front of him. He was about to answer when Severus flew down the stairs and directly into his face.

"How dare you Black, he is so upset I had to give him not only a calming draught but a sleeping draught to get him to stop apologizing for whatever he did to make you accuse him of such an act." Severus would have continued ranting if it wasn't for the sharp intake of breath and a growl he heard from behind.

"What the hell did you do?" Ron's deep voice came from behind him and he turned to see the tall red head being restrained by Hermione. "Where is Harry?"

"Upstairs in our bedroom." Remus said with a nod, the adults watched as the two teens walked swiftly up the stairs to find their distraught friend.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said "I saw you in bed with him I didn't mean to get that angry but I couldn't help It." he was cut off as they heard a small cry from upstairs. Severus moved to the stairs noting that Remus was restraining Sirius from following him as he made his way upstairs and into the master bedroom.

What he saw made his heart clench. Harry was curled into Hermione who was holding him on the bed while he cried into her chest muttering about how sorry he was and that he must have done something bad for Sirius to react like that. Ron was standing on the side of the bed a murderous expression on his face.

He moved forward and sat on the bed behind Harry pulling the boy into his arms as Harry curled into him and sobbed as he rocked him back and forth gently.

"Excuse me." Ron growled and stalked out of the room, it wasn't long until you hear the sound of yelling the flesh hitting flesh from downstairs. Severus paid them no mind as he continued to comfort Harry, Hermione was still sitting on the bed with him her hands running gently down in his back in order to comfort Harry the best she could.

Downstairs Remus was restraining Ron from physically attacking Sirius again. Sirius was sitting on the couch and absolutely dumb founded look on his face as he held a hand to his now bleeding and bruised nose. The red head was shaking in anger as he glared at Sirius.

"Remus, would it be alright if Hermione and I stayed here the remainder of the summer please." He asked

"That will not be a problem Ron you and Hermione can have the guest room I will place a second bed in there to placate your mother." Remus said smirking at the red head.

"Thank you." He said before whirling around to face Sirius. "And you, stay away from Harry until you can control yourself. If you dare come into contact with him without talking to Remus and Severus I will make your life a living hell." Ron growled watching as Sirius nodded before he left the room to join the other three upstairs.

Sirius looked at Remus and sighed softly at the dark look his friend was giving him.

"You know what you did, you know he is still healing from the abuse and you still continue to antagonize Severus who has been the one healing him both physically and mentally. I know you weren't happy when we married Sirius but you're hurting Harry with your petty bickering. Now if you will please leave I will go check on my family." Remus finished leading Sirius to the door and once he was sure Sirius had left he walked upstairs to see what damage had been done to his son.

**Ok guys there is the next chapter. I know there is a lot of drama between Sirius and the Snape family but it will get better.**

**School is over in a week, so I can update my other stories when I am home.**

**I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes I may have made.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sight in the master bedroom made Remus freeze in absolute shock. Severus was sitting with his back to the headboard, holding Harry securely in his lap while Ron and Hermione were laying beside him Ron's head resting on Harry's outstretched legs while Hermione's head was reading on Severus her hand placed gently on Harry's back as he continued to murmur quietly about how sorry he was. Severus's black eyes met his Amber ones and he cringed at the anger he saw directed at Sirius's stupid mistake.

"Remus." Harry breathed when he noticed the other man standing in the doorway. "I am so sorry I never meant for this to happen if I wasn't such a damaged person he wouldn't have reacted like that. What did I do? Did I act in a way to cause him to think that there was more to our relationship." His rant was cut off as Ron sat up abruptly and put his hand over his month stopping his rambling.

"No Harry." He said firmly "Sirius is just a stupid git who can't get over his petty past with Severus. He can't see the good that this has done you he only see's what he wants too." He finished before laying back down as he saw Harry bury himself more firmly into Severus.

"Cub." Remus began crossing the room to stand at the edge of the bed and after Severus pushed Harry away from himself gently he started speaking again. " You have nothing to be sorry for, we wanted to rest with you, I am sorry that we didn't realize he was going to show up or we would have warded the house to alert us to his arrival. He had no right to say that to you and he is not welcome here until he has thought about what he did to you, and without first contact both Severus and myself, as I am sure Ron has told you since he was the one to first break his nose then threaten him." Remus finished smiling down at Harry as his eyes widened in shock.

"Ron?" Harry questioned turning to look at his friend who only shrugged in return

"I did warn him that if he hurt you I would hurt him it was his own fault." That caused Severus to snort and bury his head in Harry's hair as he tried and failed to suppress his laughter, that in turned caused Harry to turn and stare at his father in shock.

"Don't look at me like that Harry." Severus snorted "If Ron hadn't hit him I would have so I figured let the minor do it so I didn't go to jail for assaulting him." Severus finished and Harry tensed.

"You can't leave me" Harry whispered clutching at his Shirt desperately his eyes dancing wildly as he attempted to control his emotions.

"Look at me Harry." Severus's firm voice got his attention and his eyes snapped up to meet the dark eyes above him "I would never intentionally leave you, and you know that." He said gently placing his hand on Harry's cheek gently.

Harry sighed as he stood up from his place on the bed and moved out of the room well aware that Hermione and Ron were following him. he moved down the stairs and through the kitchen to end up walking out the back door into the lush back garden that he had been working on with Remus. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the grass smiling as he felt Hermione sit down next to him with Ron sitting behind her.

"I cannot believe he did that" Harry whispered quietly stiffening when he felt a hand land gently on his back.

"He is just being ignorant." Hermione said leaving her hand on his back in an attempt to make him relax "You know he doesn't think before he opens his mouth." She finished causing Ron to snort behind her.

"He is a bloody idiot." Ron said causing Harry to grin up at him.

"I just wish he would trust what I have with Severus and Remus." Harry mumbled softly while looking at the beautiful array of flowers and plants sitting in front of them. Although he had a hard life with his relatives he had found that working in the garden calmed him and made him relax when he was having a bad day.

He looked up as a much bigger hand landed on his shoulder his eyes meeting the soft amber of his father. " Dinner is ready." He whispered softly eyes sparkling as he took in the lush greenery in front of him before reaching down and pulling Harry to his feet and steering him into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them

As they sat and ate in silence Harry couldn't help thinking that although everything had already changed there was a great possibility that they were going to be changing again very soon. So lost in thought he wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him, and almost jumped out of his chair as a large hand landed on top of his hands there he didn't realize he had clasped in front of him.

"Harry?" Severus questioned eyes boring into his own as he stared unfocused into his fathers eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked reaching forwards again to grasp his shoulder.

"Yes, sorry kind of zoned out for a second." Harry said sheepishly looking around the room to notice that everyone was gone except him and Severus. "where is everyone?"

"They went to the sitting room." Severus said gently eyes stilling looking into Harry's intensely, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, Yes I'm fine, I think I'm going to head upstairs maybe take a shower then come down and read for a while." Harry finished before standing up and still conscious of his fathers eyes on his back made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Closing the door he leaned against and after sighing heavily made his way to his en suite bathroom to grab a shower before Severus came looking for him.

As the hot water cascaded down his scared back he couldn't help but think about each scar and how he got them. It caused a shudder to ripple through his body and he had to brace himself against the wall in order to stop himself from collapsing onto the shower floor.

He turned off the shower and after putting on a pair of pajama bottoms he bolted downstairs where he was surprised to see Severus waiting with open arms at the bottom of them. He lurched forward hands clasping around his father's neck and his slim legs locking around his waist as his father held him to his chest. He felt Severus start moving and after a moment he felt himself being lowered onto Severus's lap as he sat down in his favorite armchair.

He was tense he could feel it in his body, his hands were clenched so tightly into Severus's hair he was sure it was hurting the man, but he didn't care all he knew was that this man had saved him, and he was the only one that knew from experience what Harry had gone through. He felt Severus chest rumble as he talked to the other people in the room, what was said he didn't really care, all he knew was that they all left the room.

Severus held his son tightly, knowing that the biggest breakdown was about to happen he just sat there waiting. He felt his shirt grow wet after only a moment, and he tightened his hold as he felt Harry's body begin to shake as he sobbed into his shoulder, legs still clasped around his waist hands tugging his hair as his son tried to bury himself further into his embrace.

"Its alright Harry." Severus murmured into his son's hair rubbing gentle circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. he felt Harry nod into his chest as his hold on him became tighter if that was even possible. "Just let it go son, you need to." And with those words the flood gate opened and Harry began to sob hysterically into his fathers chest.

Severus continued to hold him as he sobbed. Whispering words of comfort and love that had been denied him for so long. After a tense twenty minutes Harry's sobs subsided, but he refused to loosen his hold on his father. Severus sighed and after securing his arms around Harry more firmly stood and began the trek up the stairs to Harry's room where he proceeded to sit down on his sons bed and continued to hold him.

"Don't leave me alone." Was the only thing that Harry said as he clung to his father face buried in his neck as he tried to control his emotions.

"Never fear that I will intentionally leave you." Severus whispered his breath tickling Harry's hair. He looked up as he felt eyes on him and his eyes locked onto the concerned amber eyes of his husband who was standing in the doorway in a pair of low slung pajama pants and one of Severus's many t-shirts. Giving a short nod Remus moved further into the room and after closing the door he joined them on the bed.

Harry tensed against him and Severus shifted so that Harry could see that it was only Remus. Harry's body relaxed as he curled more firmly into Severus who, in turn tightened the hole he had on the slim form of his son. Remus sat watching them before reaching out and resting his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. Ignoring the flinch he received for that action. With his other hand he reached out to grasp Severus wrist gently.

Severus shook his head gently as Remus opened his mouth to speak. He looked down at his son who was still resting his head on his chest and noticed that although his body was tense in the attempt not to flinch away from the hand on his shoulder his breathing had evened out and he feel into an exhausted sleep. Severus inhaled sharply through his nose, and after placing Harry down gently on the bed he motioned for Remus to follow him into the hall, leaving the door ajar incase his son woke he would be able to see him standing in the hallway.

Severus leaned against the wall heavily, and placed his head in his hands as he took calming breaths to try and curb the anger he felt at the Dursley's and what they had done to his son. He tensed as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and his head snapped up to meet the concerned gaze of his husband who was standing in front of him. he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him forward until their bodies were flush against each other, his face buried in Remus's shoulder as he felt his husband move his arms to wrap around him., his nose buried in Severus's hair as they stood there just holding each other. Finally Severus pulled back and began speaking.

"I am going to kill Sirius for this." He said softly as to not wake Harry who he could see through the door.

Remus put a gentle hand on his face "It isn't entirely his fault, the biggest people we have to blame are those horrible people who are his relatives, they did this to him." Remus finished leaning forward to kiss Severus gently as the man started growling at the mention of Harry's former guardians.

"I know it wasn't directly his faulty." He said sharply, "however, it was partially his fault for causing him to have this bad of a breakdown. I knew it was coming but it was still hard to watch him in the much pain." He finished lowly, his voice full of pain as he thought about what their son had gone through.

Remus smiled sadly at him and would have answered if it wasn't for Severus bolting forward back into Harry's room and sitting gently on the bed to comfort his distraught son.

"You said you wouldn't leave." Harry said his voice accusing.

"I'm sorry love, I was talking to your dad in the hall we didn't want to wake you." Severus said pushing the hair out of Harry's face as he spoke.

Harry's head snapped up his eyes glancing around wildly for Remus who moved swiftly into the room, and after placing a gentle hand on Severus's back sat gently down on the bed and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He smiled as Harry curled into him his small arms wrapping firmly around his waist as he sighed happily into Remus's chest.

"I love you daddy." Harry whispered into the quite room. Severus smiled at the shocked look that crossed Remus's face, before it broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"I love you too son." Remus murmured back before kissing Harry gently on the forehead, and after realizing he was asleep laid him gently on the bed, pulled the covered up to his chin and, after Severus kissed their son's head left the room to a restful nights sleep for the first time in months.

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took longer then I thought to update but I have been doing school work this summer.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to fly for the small family and before any of them knew it, it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts.

"Now you're sure you will be alright riding the train?" Remus asked Harry for what felt the 50th time that day causing Harry to roll his eyes and smile up at his father.

"Yes daddy." Harry whispered so only Remus could hear him "Ron and Mione will be with me I will be fine and besides I will see you and papa at the feast later." Harry finished before hugging Remus tightly then turning to face Severus who was watching them both with soft black eyes.

"Be sure to stay with at least one of your friends." Severus said before pulling Harry into a brief hug and pushing him gently towards Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him next to the train.

Harry turned and smiled back at his parents before moving onto the train. Ron walking in front of him and Hermione bringing up the rear. They walked until they found an empty compartment and, after storing their trunks they sat down Harry sitting on one bench with Ron and Hermione sitting across from him their fingers laced together and resting gently between them.

"So Harry." Hermione began softly smiling as Harry's bright green eyes moved to lock with her soft brown ones. "What are you looking forward to this year?"

Harry smiled at her before he replied just as softly "I am looking forward to a year without worrying about what is going to happen when I go home for the summer." He finished before turning his head and looking out of the window with a soft smile on his face. He tensed for a moment when he heard the compartment door open and his head snapped up as he felt a hand on his shoulder his eyes locking with the grey eyes of Draco. "Jesus Drake you scared me."

"Sorry brother." Draco said before turning and greeting Ron and Hermione while he sat down on the seat next to Harry. They had made up and became practically brothers when Draco came to stay with them the last two weeks of summer.

"It is alright where is Ginny? Last I knew she was with you." Harry said quietly.

"She was, she had to use the bathroom so she is going to come find me when she is finished." Draco said. Smiling at the thought of his red headed girlfriend.

As the ride went on they were joined first by Ginny who joined Harry and Draco on their bench, and Neville and Luna who sat with Ron and Hermione. Harry at one point had dosed off so the other six sat and talked quietly until Harry started to whimper in his sleep. Draco moved first pulling Harry's head into his lap while talking quietly to him so not to panic him. He turned to Ron.

"Is he wearing his pendent?" he questioned. At Ron's nod Draco reached into Harry's shirt and pulled out the pendent that Severus had given him. He pushed gently on the small stone and at once the stone warmed in his hand. Less than twenty seconds later Severus who had been sitting in the teacher's compartment came striding into the compartment and motioned Draco to move so he could take his place on the bench.

"Harry." He murmured softly stroking his hand gently through his son's hair. He continued to talk gently to his son until the small shudders that were shaking his small frame subsided and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Papa?" he questioned sleepily "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare." Draco answered for Severus "I used your pendent to call him."

Harry turned his head so it was resting against Severus's stomach as he tried to remember what his dream was about. Sighing as Severus kept running his Fingers through his hair the motion causing him to relax even further.

"Can you tell me what it was about." Severus said as he felt Harry shake his head no against his stomach he pushed Harry's head away from him so that their eyes met. "We will be talking about it later Harry." He said sternly. He then pushed Harry up gently and stood up leaving the compartment with one last look at his son who was leaning against Draco's shoulder.

That was the only incident that occurred on the train and before they knew it they were pulling into Hogsmade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all got into a carriage together while Neville and Luna grabbed another one with Cedric and some other Hufflepuffs that they didn't really know. Once the carriages reached the front of the school they all exited Ron and Hermione were walking in front of Harry holding hands and Draco and Ginny were behind him Draco's arm wrapped firmly around Ginny's waist.

As they entered the great hall Harry's eyes scanned the vast room. His eyes landing on the headmaster. He scowled at the twinkle in the headmasters eye. It wasn't that he hated the man, no it was that he was still annoyed that he kept having to go back to his relatives house when the headmaster knew what was going on there.

He tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed when he realized it was only Ron who was leading him to their table. He was placed in a seat next to Hermione and looking at her he saw her looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Mione." He whispered to her "I'm fine." He turned towards his plate and saw that his father had made sure to leave the potion he would need to take before eating. He sighed heavily before downing the potion and then digging into his food.

At the head table Minerva was watching Harry with worried eyes. She turned to Severus who was sitting beside her with Remus on his other side.

"What was that potion he was taking?" she asked curiously.

Severus swallowed the tea he had just taken a sip of before responding "It was a nourishment potion." He said looking at Harry with a fond look. "He takes it before every meal to help him put on the weight he lost while at the muggles house." At the term he scowled darkly. He jerked in surprise as Remus placed a calm hand on his knee under the table. He relaxed and grabbed Remus's hand squeezing it gently before turning back to his meal.

Harry felt eyes on him and turned his head. His eyes locked on the blue eyes of Cedric who was looking at him curiously. He blushed and tensed at the same time before turning back to his food.

"He is staring at me." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth so that only Hermione could hear him. She turned her head to face him then turned to look at Cedric who was still looking at him with a confused look as to his reaction.

"It will be fine Harry. Your dads offered to talk to him why not ask them to?" she questioned frowning as he tensed even further beside her and pushed his half eaten plate away from him. Before he stood abruptly and headed towards the head table.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." The headmaster said quietly. His demand was met with a glare as Harry continued his trek up to his Fathers who both stood as he approached, and met him in front of the table both placing a gently hand on his tense shoulders as they headed out of the great hall. None of them noticing the figure following them out into the hall quietly.

"Calm yourself cub." Remus said quietly when they were far enough away from the prying eyes of the hall. Harry flung himself forward sandwiching himself between both of his fathers. Remus grabbed him firmly around the waist while Severus grasped his shoulders and placed his head on top of Harry's whispering softly into his hair until he felt the small body in front of him relax.

"What set it off this time love." Severus murmured his eyes landing at the figure in the shadows that didn't realize he had been spotted by Severus's keen eyes.

"Cedric was staring at me." Harry whispered. "You know how much I want to have you talk to him for me papa, but you also know how uncomfortable I am with physical contact after what happened with my uncle." Harry finished before burrowing further into Remus.

"You have to have faith in him and yourself that he won't hurt you love." Remus said his soft eyes locking on his husbands gentle black ones.

"I wouldn't think of hurting you in that way." The soft voice said from behind Remus. Harry's body tensed. As he pushed himself away from Remus in order to bolt Severus grabbed him from behind halting his movements. He was turned and his chin was grasped firmly by Severus. Whose dark eyes were looking worriedly into Harry's wild green eyes.

"Remus please escort Mr. Diggory to our quarters whilst I talk with Harry." Severus said his eyes never leaving Harry's as he heard more then saw his husband moving both of them towards the dungeons. Once he was sure they were alone Harry relaxed almost immediately. He leaned forward placing his head on Severus's stomach and clasping his thin arms around his waist. He relaxed further as Severus placed his arms firmly around him and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured softly sighing in frustration at his lack of emotional control.

"It is fine Harry I'm sure Remus has talked to him while we have been standing here." Severus said running his hand through Harry's hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Harry moves his face away to look up at his taller father and smiled. "I will be ok now." He said and after giving Severus one last squeeze attempted to pull away from him. Severus allowed him to move a little away from himself but kept a firm hand on his shoulder as they walked down to the dungeons to find Remus and Cedric.

As they entered the room Harry froze in the door and just stared at the scene in front of him. Cedric was sitting on the sofa, hands clasped in his lap. Remus was sitting in the armchair across from him, a book resting open in his lap as they talked quietly. Harry felt his father place a gentle hand on his back and push him forward to enter the room before he too entered.

"Excuse me." Harry said causing Cedric's head to snap up but before he could say anything Harry had swiftly moved down the hall and after opening two of the four doors in the hallway finally found the room that he assumed was his. The room was done in soft blues and greens and Harry smiled before after closing the door softly behind him he made his way to the bed and lay down.

It wasn't long until he heard the door creak open softly, he lifted his head from where it was resting on his arms and meet the concerned blue eyes of Cedric.

"What can I help you with Cedric?" Harry's quiet voice startled Cedric who hadn't realized he had been staring again at the beautiful creature in front of him.

Cedric moved forward so he was closer to the bed, ignoring the tensing of Harry's small frame as he did so. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, you left the fest so fast I thought I had done something to offend you."

Harry sighed deeply before he spoke. "You didn't offend me, I am just not that used to people staring at me the way you were." Harry flinched as he felt a warm hand lay itself gently on his chin forcing his eyes up to meet Cedric's

"I talked to Remus." Cedric said gently continuing while he ignored Harry's attempt to get out of his reach. "You have nothing to fear from me. What he did wasn't your fault and, if you let me I would like to show you what love, like what your fathers have can be like for two willing participants."

Harry searched Cedric's face, and seeing only the truth he hesitantly reached out a hand to clasp the older boys gently in his. "I would like that." Harry whispered with a soft smile on his face.

Cedric smiled softly and leaned forward. Harry was tense as he moved closer to him, and after looking Harry in the eye kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you." Cedric whispered into his ear, before standing up and after pulling Harry to his feet they moved into the living room fingers laced together.

Severus and Remus were sitting on the couch, Remus resting firmly against Severus's side while Severus was running his fingers up and down Remus's back. Harry smiled as he met his Father's gaze which immediately moved down to his and Cedric's entwined fingers.

"Well, Well, Well." He drawled playfully to his son. "I guess this means that talk we had with him, and the talk he had with you has paid off." Severus finished smiling as Remus's head snapped up to take in the sight of his son and his son's new boyfriend.

He smacked his husband playfully in the chest "Don't tease them Sev, remember how long it took you to get up the courage to approach me?" Remus snickered at the look of shock on his husbands face as his secret was revealed. Severus looked up as he heard a small giggle emerge from his son and he couldn't help it as his face softened to one of adoration and love.

"So Harry James, I believe we have yet to talk about your nightmare on the train." Severus said, hating to break the comfortable atmosphere but knowing that if they didn't talk about it now Harry would close off again. And he was right for as soon as he mentioned it his Son unclasped his hand from Cedric's and attempted to leave his face pale.

Cedric seeing the look Severus was giving him as he stood up to approach his fleeing son grabbed Harry gently by the elbow and after propelling him forward into Severus, he said a quite goodbye, and a kiss on the cheek he left the family to their business.

"What nightmare, Severus you never told me he had a nightmare." Remus said his voice laced with both concern for his son, and annoyance for his husband who hadn't informed him of this earlier.

"I will explain later Remus." Severus said while trying to calm a struggling Harry who didn't seem to know where he was anymore. His body was shaking, his eyes wild and Severus knew that if he didn't calm down soon he would have a panic attack.

"Calm yourself child." He said softly, moving them to sit on the couch next to Remus.

"I don't want to talk about it.' Harry said turning his face and looking in front of him. Trying to resist when he felt a hand on his face trying to turn him to look at his father.

"Stop fighting, why are you so resistant to talk about it today." Severus's soft voice said into his ear as he once again attempted to gain his son's gaze.

"Because you know what it was about already without asking me." Harry hissed. Tensing even more as he was bodily lifted and placed in a chair that he hadn't noticed Remus moving in front of the couch. He was forced to face his father then, looking at his black clad knee instead of his eyes though.

Severus sighed leaning back to observe his son. "I may know what it was about, however that doesn't mean that it isn't important for you to talk about it." he finally said.

"You know I hate talking about it, it sets me back more than you think you know." Harry whispered under his breath.

"I know it feels like that Harry, but in the long run it helps you heal, and it helps me know how to help you." Severus said just as quietly as his son.

Harry's head snapped up his eyes blazing as he snarled. "I can't be helped. No matter what you or anyone else says I will never be fixed, or normal and I can't take it." as he finished he attempted to move but Remus who had moved behind him grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stay in his seat as Severus leaned closer to him. he cringed at the look Severus was giving him.

"Do you honestly think that?" Severus's voice was dangerous, and Harry knew that he had over stepped a line with his father. He sighed trying to force himself to calm down at the tone he had used.

"I'm sorry Papa." He whispered watching as his Father's eyes softened somewhat. "I don't know what is wrong with me today, I just feel like every time we take a step forward something happens to push us back again." He said quietly reaching forward to place his hand on top of Severus's who was gripping his knee so tightly that his fingers were white.

Severus exhaled through his nose, and forced his tone to become softer. "I understand you're frustrated." He began "But you are making progress whether you want to see it or not." He would have continued except there was a persistent knock on the door which Remus moved to open.

Ron was standing on the other side of the door, his body bent as he tried to catch his breath from an obviously long run down to the dungeons.

"Ron?" Remus questioned as he ushered the young man into their quarters and led him to sit on the armchair that was vacant.

"You are one hard bloke to track down," Ron began once his breath was caught. " We saw the headmaster looking for you, he was mumbling about getting you away from Hogwarts, and your fathers, in order to get you back under as he says his control." Ron finished leaning back into the chair that he was sitting in to watch his friends reaction.

Harry was starting at Severus with an absolutely horrified look on his face. "Papa." He breathed his body tense and fear was swirling in his eyes.

Severus was tense, his hands shaking as he tried to veil his anger as not to scare his son. He reached forward and without though pulled Harry forward into his lap latching his arms tightly around his small frame as Harry clung to him. Remus joined them on the couch as well.

"He can't do anything." Severus murmured, not just for Harry but for his sake as well. "We have forms signed by not only your Aunt and Uncle but Sirius as well, if he takes you it will be kidnapping and he will be arrested."

Harry tried to relax, but after the stress of the day, and the news of the headmasters plans to separate him from his family he couldn't stop himself. He leaned his head against his father, but instead of sobbing like he thought he would do he promptly closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, knowing that whatever was going to happen Cedric, his friends, and more importantly his fathers wouldn't let the headmaster hurt him or take him.

**Okay. Longest chapter I think.**

**Sorry for the long wait, classes started in august and senior year is getting busy.**

**Sorry for any punctuation, grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ended up sleeping with his fathers that night, he started the night in his bed but plagued with nightmares about Vernon and Dumbledore he wound up seeking comfort with the two men. He woke the next morning to find he was the only one in the bedroom and after glancing around he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later he noticed his parents sitting in the living room deep in conversation. They both smiled as he entered the room and sat in the chair across form the couch they were sitting on.

"Good morning." Harry murmured quietly pulling his legs up to curl under himself as he made himself comfortable.

"Good morning Harry." Remus said with a smile "How did you sleep?"

"Fine once I finally fell asleep that is." Harry said darkly

"Everything will be fine Harry." Severus's deep voice said from his spot next to Remus, "As long as you carry the port key we gave you at all times. If he gets a hold of you no matter where you are you will be able to activate it." He finished his eyes moving to the pendent that Harry wore at all times.

There was a moment of silence that was broken by a swift knock at the door causing Harry's already tense body to tense even further.

"Albus." Severus said opening the door which caused Harry to move over to sit next to Remus who in turn wrapped his arms around him firmly.

"Severus, Remus, Harry." He said happily entering the room and taking in the tense atmosphere in the room. "Might I have a word with Harry?" he said his eyes seeking Harry's

"Go ahead." Severus said taking a seat next to Harry and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Speak." Severus said noting the anger that flashed momentarily in the old man's eyes.

"I meant alone Severus." Albus said his tone calm but there was an edge to it that made Severus tighten his hold on Harry.

"Whatever you have to say to me headmaster you can say in front of my parents." Harry's voice was cold and he meet the headmasters gaze head on.

"Of course Harry, but I must ask you to desist calling them your parents as they are not." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I beg to differ headmaster, they saved me from the abuse of my relatives, which you knew about, they adopted me to keep me away from you and they have been helping me cope with everything that has happened, that is what I define as a parent don't you?" Harry's voice was icy and the headmaster flinched at the likeness it had with Severus's own.

"I wanted to talk to you about why you weren't in the dorm last night." The headmaster said.

"I was down here." Harry said honestly. "I had a nightmare on the train and was talking to my papa about it before falling asleep on the sofa they didn't want to wake me.' He finished smirking at the reaction his emphasis on the word papa had on the headmaster.

"And as the son of a professor he has the right to stay here whenever he so wishes." Severus said with a scowl.

"Yes well I don't want it happening every night." The headmaster said

"Yes sir." Harry ground out thinking to himself it was time to start sleeping in Ron's bed again so he would be able to sleep.

"Good. Now Harry, I received a letter from your aunt last week and…" He was cut off as Remus growled low in his throat.

"Enough headmaster." He said his voice low in his anger. "We know what you are trying to do and it will not work." He finished his eyes flashing amber as he stood up to his full height. "I think you should leave."

"No Remus." It was surprisingly Harry who spoke. "I want to hear what my _dear _aunt could possibly have to say." Harry said the word aunt being said with such disgust that the headmaster flinched back in surprise.

"She said that she is sorry about what happened between you two and was hoping that at Christmas you would be willing to go back to her house and try and work it out" The headmaster said that damnable twinkle present in his eye it dimmed when Harry snorted in laughter.

"I do believe headmaster you are going to have to do better than that, you see my aunt took just as much pleasure in the abuse as my uncle did, and to think that she would willingly send you a letter via owl post is unlikely." Harry finished tensing as the headmaster stood abruptly his eyes dangerous.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull but you will go to your aunts at Christmas and that is the end of it." he made to grab Harry in order to shake some sense into him but a sudden wand at his throat made him stop.

"I would suggest you get away from my nephew." The cold aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy said dangerously into the headmaster's ear.

The headmaster gulped before turning around his eyes meeting the steal grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy who he realized must have had total floo access to Severus's rooms here are Hogwarts.

"Lucius." He said calmly.

"I suggest you leave headmaster there is nothing more you can say to him." Lucius said his voice daring the headmaster to disagree with him. With a final look at Harry who was being held by Severus he moved to exit the room.

"This is not over." He murmured the threat in his voice obvious.

As soon as the door closed Harry sagged backwards onto the couch his body shaking as he tried to control his emotions. Lucius was the one who surprisingly approached him leaving his hands in the air as he approached as to not scare harry any further. Once he had the boy's attention he started speaking.

"There is nothing to fear Harry, I have double checked everything like your parents asked and everything is legal he can't take you away." He finished. Harry was about to answer when there was a knock at the door yet again.

"Oh dear lord, I thought he had tried to take you." Ron said rushing into the room Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Cedric following behind him.

"He tried to force me to go back." Harry whispered brokenly from his place on the sofa, Ron and Hermione immediately moved to comfort him, Cedric made to follow but Ginny's hand on his arm stopped him.

"He will not react well to you touching him right now." She whispered so Harry wouldn't hear her as they watched Ron pull Harry to his side well Hermione rubbed gentle circles on his back. "He may be your boyfriend but you have to realize this is a new concept for him and he is still uncomfortable with men."

Cedric nodded and just stood there watching Ron and Hermione comfort his boyfriend well the adults stood to one side talking heatedly about something. Harry's head snapped up as he heard a low growl from the other side of the room and he stood to approach Remus who was standing next to Severus.

"Daddy?" He breathed out. That one word caused Remus to relax as he reached forward to pull Harry to himself.

"Lucius was telling us that the headmaster was trying to petition the minister to have you put into his care so he could send you back." Remus said his voice strained as he pulled Harry closer to himself as he felt him tense up more.

"Don't worry Harry, as I just told your parents the minister isn't too fond of Albus right now for putting you there in the first place so you have nothing to worry about. Lucius said softly but loudly enough for the entire room to hear him.

Remus face screwed up in pain as Harry's fingers dug into his back more firmly and he gently reached being him to unclasp the fists that were holding onto him.

"Everything will be alright cub." He said pushing Harry's hair out of his face so he could look into his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax but the threat from the headmaster had caused him to panic and he knew he would not be able to overcome this one without Severus's help.

"Papa." He said his voice cracking as he turned and searched the room for Severus who he was surprised to find talking quietly with Cedric until her had heard the softly spoken word from his son. His head snapped around and he moved swiftly towards Harry. Once he was in arms reach Harry flung his arms around his waist as he moved them out of the living room and into the room they had set up for Harry to use, once there he closed the door and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed pulling the small body into his lap as Harry buried his head in his chest and tried to calm down before he totally lost it.

Severus placed his head gently on top of Harry's as he waited for the child in his lap to calm down enough to talk. His own anger at the headmaster had been enough to make him want to follow the old man out of the room and talk with him but he knew that if he did that Harry would never forgive him if something ended up happening. As he sat thinking he felt Harry start to relax against him and he tightened his hold on his son and continued to run his hands gently up and down his back.

There was a soft knock on the door and after a moment it opened to admit Cedric who stood at the threshold and took in the sight before him before he moved towards the bed not reaching out to touch Harry like he wanted to but standing at the end of the bed where Harry could see him.

"Remus wanted me to make sure you two were ok." Cedric said quietly smiling as Harry reached out a hand to grasp his own.

"We are find Cedric." Harry said before standing up from his position and moving to wrap his arms around Cedric in a tight embrace. Not noticing when his father quietly exited the room to let them talk in peace. Hoping Harry would be strong enough to have this conversation without himself or Remus there.

**Ok you guys here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the Delay school has been mad crazy Harry will get start healing more after this chapter.**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes there may be**


	7. Chapter 7

As the embrace continued Cedric carefully moved them so that they were sitting next to each other on the king sized ben in the room, keeping one arm wrapped around Harry's waist as the other one ran gently through his hair. He knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy on his boyfriend but he also knew that it would help them move forward in their relationship and he was going to do anything in his power to make it as comfortable for Harry as possible. Harry's head was resting on his shoulder his small arms wrapped around Cedric's arm as they sat there for how long they didn't know but after a few moments Harry sighed and pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened, and why we don't trust the headmaster anymore." Harry's voice was soft but Cedric could still hear the quiver behind the words.

Cedric placed a hand on his shoulder, "You only have to tell me what you want, I won't pressure for all of the details as I know you will tell me when you're ready."

Harry gave a small smile before he sighed again, "No I want to tell it now because if I don't I will have more trouble telling you later."

Cedric nodded and moved them so that they were sitting more comfortable on the bed facing each other, "Whenever you're ready." He said leaning his head back with his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Harry thought about where to start his tale, and after taking a deep breath he began to talk.

"You can't interrupt me." Harry began and after receiving a nod from the older boy he began again. "As you may know after my parents died the headmaster thought it would be in my best interest for me to go live with my mother's sister, her husband and their son. I didn't understand when I was younger why I wasn't living with my parents anytime I would ask a question about them I was smacked around, and locked up with no food. The first years with them weren't so bad, I didn't mind doing the chores, you know cooking, cleaning and such it made me feel like a part of their family and they mostly left me alone. It wasn't until I was 7 or so that it all began to change."

Harry paused, taking a breath and clasping his hands tightly in his lap to stop the shaking in them.

"One day my uncle came home from work, he was mad I could tell. He was yelling at my aunt about something. I was in the yard watering the garden when he bellowed for me to come inside. I was surprised because he normally just let me finish with my chores before he would even speak to me. I entered the kitchen after removing my shoes as they were muddy. As the door closed behind me he grabbed me by my shirt, I was surprised as he normally didn't put his hands on me except for a smack here and there. He started yelling in my face about how he had be demoted at work and how it was all my fault because of my "freakishness" I had no idea what he was talking about but it was at that moment he hit me so hard I flew back into the wall. He proceeded to beat me that night, and as the years went on the abuse mounted from emotional to physical and finally when I was 11 and got my Hogwarts letter sexual." He paused again not realizing that Cedric had sat up and was holding onto his hand tightly as he was lost in his memories.

"When I got to Hogwarts I was happy because I thought that I would be able to get away from him for a little while, and maybe if I was good and did my best he would forget about what he had started to do to me. I guess it was the dreams of a foolish child. I went back home after the end of the year and it continued my and knew and never said anything, I wrote to the headmaster telling him what was going on and he sent word back that I was just over reacting and to stop spreading lies. My friends had found out about it at the end of the summer, the neglect at least and tried to get the headmaster to do something about it but he refused. As school continued I started sleeping in Ron's bed to help stem the nightmares, and Hermione would stay up with me when I couldn't sleep and just talk with me. Severus started to send me nutrient potions when he and Remus figured it out. Sirius had an idea but I never told him and Remus and Severus figured it out but the headmaster forbid them from coming to get me. He said that I needed to learn that punishments happen in family and that just because I wasn't happy I couldn't spread lies.

"This summer it excluded to almost intolerable for me and I guess the headmaster finally decided that he better do something as to not lose his favor with people, so after not seeing me outside for a few days my neighbor Mrs. Figg called him and in return he called Severus and Remus and asked them to come get me. They rescued me, healed me and adopted me the last part against the headmasters will, and he has been trying to get me back into my relatives care since then." As he finished he was surprised to notice that he hadn't cried well he was talking, the only sign of emotion was his shaking hands. He looked up and was even more surprised to see adoration and caring in Cedric's eyes not the disgust and loathing he had expected.

Cedric sat there through the whole story growing more and more horrified as it continued. He knew that his boyfriend had gone through a lot in his young life but to find out that the headmaster had known about it and had done nothing had shocked him even more. He squeezed the tense hand that was held in his gently. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered reaching slowly forward to cup Harry's face in his hand. "This changes nothing. I still want to be with, and get to know you." The smile he receive made him realize he had said the right thing.

"Thank you." Harry breathed resting his hand on the larger one still holding his face. "I think we should go back out there, we can talk more about it later but I think I need to see my fathers and make sure they are ok." After receiving a nod he stood from the bed and after Cedric took his hand they both exited the room to see what was going on with the rest of Harry's family.

As they entered the room conversation ceased and everyone turned to stare at the couple. Remus was smiling softly from his spot next to Severus, Hermione was smiling as well, well Ron was looking at them with a soft look in his eyes his arms wrapped around Hermione as they stood off to the side near the fire. Lucius it seemed had left but everyone else had remained waiting for them to emerge.

Harry smiled and after releasing Cedric's hand moved to sit between his parents who had made room for them on the sofa they were sitting on. As he sat down Remus placed his arm gently around his shoulder and Severus ruffled his hair affectionately.

"How did it go?" Severus questioned him searching his eyes for any kind of distress, or falsehoods.

"It went fine papa, he knows everything well not in detail but the main aspects of it anyways." Harry said smiling gently as he turned to look at his boyfriend who was talking quietly with Draco and Ginny.

"I am pleased to see that you have opened up to him, it will help you in the long run and help you move forward with him." Remus said squeezing his shoulders again.

"I think that we should have some time to ourselves." Harry said looking up at his parents, "We haven't had a chance since this morning and we need to talk about it." With a nod Severus stood up and asked everyone politely to leave until only the three of them remained. Once everyone was gone Harry sighed deeply and sank back on the couch rubbing a hand down his face in the process.

Severus looked at Remus over Harry's head before turning his attention to his son. "Are you alright?"

"It is going to get worse before it gets better papa." Harry said softly leaning forward to embrace Severus, who was sitting closer to him then Remus.

"It always does love." Remus said softly from behind him resting a gently hand between his shoulder blades.

"Have either of you heard from Sirius?" Harry's abrupt change in topic startled his parents/

"He has asked to come see you but we have been weary." Severus admitted meeting his son's eyes as his head snapped up.

"He has." Harry said "What does he want to see me about?"

"I believe he wants to clear the air about the incident over the summer." Remus answered.

"Do you think I should meet with him?" Harry said looking between his parents.

"If you want we will support you, I think that it will help you, and we won't leave you alone with him." Severus said easing Harry's nerves somewhat.

"Alright why don't we set something up for the weekend." He finished before rising from the seat and moving to the kitchen.

"I forgot how antsy he gets after talking about his past." Remus said following Severus into the kitchen as the taller man stood up to follow his son.

As they entered they stopped to observe well their son moved around the room. Food was already cooking on the stove and it still surprised Severus and Remus how quickly he could throw together a meal.

"What are you doing Harry?" Severus's voice penetrated the silence in the room.

"It helps me think." He said stirring something that was on the stove.

"Yes but we have expressed to you that you use a different method then this." Remus said moving further into the room and standing next to his son.

Harry looked up at him his green eyes sparkling in the light. As he turned back to the soup he had been stirring before his father approached him.

"Let him finish Remus." Severus voice brought them both out of their musings. "This will however not be a common occurrence." He finished his black eyes meeting Harry's who nodded in understanding.

After a comfortable meal where talking was minimal they moved to the living room to converse about the events of the day.

"I just don't understand." Harry began holding a cup of tea in his hands as he sat across from his parents his legs curled up under himself as he sipped at it. "Why is he so adamant about me going back to them?"

Severus sighed and set down his own tea cup before he started speaking. "I think it has to do with the fact that he can no longer control you, which we already knew." He held up a hand as harry began to speak. "I also think however that he is worried that you will become corrupted and turn from his cause and join the dark."

Harry thought about that for a moment before he spoke again. "I suppose your right, but even if I won't fight for him he should know that I would never join the man who killed my parents."

Remus smiled sadly at him. "Everyone who knows you knows that Harry, but the headmaster has been cracked for a long time and he thinks what he wants about people no matter who it will hurt."

Harry gave a half smile and pulled his tea closer to himself to conceal the fact that his hands were shaking. Severus frowned and looked at Remus who had also noticed his sons shaking hands although they knew Harry was trying to conceal it from them. Severus stood up and walked over to the chair Harry was sitting in before gently extracting the tea cup and setting it down on the coffee table and resting his hand gently on top of Harry's shoulder.

"What is it Harry?" he questioned softly

"I guess I'm still anxious." He admitted his eyes never leaving Severus's as he spoke. "I worry that when I leave here and go back to the dorm he will up his game and at some point since you can't be with me at all times he will get me."

"That won't happen." Remus growled "If we aren't with you then one of your friends will be, and at night I know you will sleep in Ron's bed again to try and keep the nightmares at bay."

Harry nodded in agreement he had admitted to his parents the issues he had sleeping alone. And they made sure that their bedroom door was always open a crack at night over the summer so if he needed to come to them he would know it was alright.

"And Mr. Diggory has an open schedule so he can walk you to and from classes sometimes as well." Severus said with a small smirk on his face at the blush that instantly appeared on his son's face. "Don't worry Harry nothing is going to happen."

Harry smiled softly at his parents he knew they were right he just had to keep his head up and fight the headmaster at his own game if need be. He knew that with the friends he had in all four houses he would always have someone there to have his back if the situation arose. As a comfortable silence fell between them Harry closed his eyes and for the first time in a few months he fell asleep in the armchair in front of the fire with a smile on his face.

**Ok you guys I know it is short but I wanted to get a chapter up before I got even more swamped with work as graduation is only a few weeks away.**

**Sorry if anyone is confused with this story I still haven't figured out where I want it to go.**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes there may be.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

As the first week of classes started Harry found himself set in a very accomplishing routine. He would get up in the morning, most mornings waking up wrapped in Ron's arms as he had taken to staying with his friend in order to curd the nightmares hat plagued him since the headmaster had tried to force him back to his Aunt's house. He would then meet up with Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Cedric and they would all sit at one of the four house tables depending on the day. After breakfast was a day filled with classes which he found himself doing extremely well in. after dinner he would spend some time with his father's catching up, or doing homework before Remus would walk him back to the dorm before curfew.

Things with Cedric had not progressed further then the occasional hand holding or kiss on the cheek and Harry was grateful to the older boy for keeping his promise about taking things at Harry's pace. Harry was at the current time pacing in his father's living room waiting anxiously for Severus to get back from meeting with Sirius about their meeting that was to take place that very same day. He was worried, he hadn't spoken to his godfather since Sirius accused Severus of seducing him, and he wasn't sure what to expect when the two men returned.

"Everything will be fine Harry." Remus's soft voice broke through his thoughts and he stopped pacing to turn and face his father who he hadn't heard enter the room.

"I hope your right." He sighed moving to sit on the sofa, waiting patiently for his father to join him before he started speaking again. "I hope that he realizes that I want him in my live, but if it comes down to it I will always choose you and Severus over him."

Remus Smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair gently. "I think that Sirius knows that he has really been hurting you with the way he has been acting, and I also believe that it hit home for him how many people in this world that love you when Ron punched him in the face for upsetting you over the summer."

Harry chuckled quietly, Yes he realized, there were people out there that he could count on, but one of the most important had proven to him time and time again that he could disappoint him even if he did love him. He felt Remus move closer to him and place a comforting arm around his shoulders as they sat in silence waiting for Severus to return. It was only five minutes later when they heard the quiet whisper from the hallway indicating that Severus was indeed back before the door slowly opened and both men entered the room. Severus making a straight line towards the sofa where he kissed for Remus and then Harry before joining the two of them on the sofa and indicating Sirius should take the armchair that was sitting adjacent to them.

The silence stretched on for a good five minutes. Harry sat between his parents; eyes focused on the wall behind Sirius's head, his fathers each had a comforting arm wrapped around them as they waited for either Harry or Sirius to say something.

When it seemed like he was going to have to start this conversation Harry sighed deeply moving his head so he was looking at Sirius before he began speaking. "Sirius." He said formally

"Hello Harry." Sirius said quietly, "I am glad that you agreed to see me it has been to long since we last spoke."

"Yes well that wasn't my doing." Harry answered back bluntly sitting forward in his seat as he continued to talk in the same formal tone, "I wasn't the one who has been antagonizing Severus for the past few months, or not taking the time to get to know him. I wasn't the one who refused at first to listen to anyone when they said that I would be better off with Remus and Severus who, in case you have forgotten grew up in a similar situation to me. And I sure as hell wasn't the one who accused the man who saved your godson of having an inappropriate relationship with said godson because you found us all taking a nap together. Sirius I love you I really do but you have to understand that I will choose them over you, I will choose Ron and Hermione over you and as of a week ago I will choose Cedric over you because they have stood by my side in the past few months then you have."

As Harry continued talking Sirius had sunk further into his chair. His expression changing from serious conviction, to anger, to sadness and back again and by the time Harry had continued his speech he was sitting there looking like a kicked puppy.

"Don't think that look will work with him Sirius." Severus silky drawl drew their attention to the tall man. "You can't come in here and think that giving him a look like that he will just forgive you for the way you have been acting."

"I know that." Sirius sneered at him causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock. "Give me some credit Snape I think I know my godson better than you think I do."

Harry sat up straighter his lips pulling back over his teeth in a snarl that would have put Remus to shame. "Wow Sirius I didn't realize you knew me at all." That seemed to snap Sirius out of whatever it was he was thinking about and his eyes snapped up to meet the Vibrant green of his godson's which at the moment were looking at him so coldly he thought he would freeze to his chair.

"Sorry, Severus wasn't very welcoming when he came to meet me." Sirius said thinking that might appease his godson at least a little bit; he wasn't expecting the smirk that crossed his face.

"No I bet he wasn't, I'm glad he took my permission to give you a hard time to heart." The laughter in his voice made Severus and Remus start chuckling; Sirius on the other hand was none too pleased.

"That was your idea." Sirius said his voice dropping dangerously, that caused Harry to set his face in a dark scowl.

"Yes I did, after the week I have had with the headmaster trying to separate me from my parents, and the way you have been acting I thought it more than appropriate, didn't you dad?" He turned his gaze to look at Remus which in turn caused him to miss the more then surprised look on Sirius's face at the term.

Remus smiled down at him, "Yes I do believe it was highly appropriate, we will however have to wait until later to hear the full story from your papa since we are entertaining right now, maybe wait until Cedric's visit later."

They all turned to look at Sirius who was sitting there looking like he had swallowed something horrible.

Before he could start speaking however Harry beat him to it. "Back onto the topic at hand, you think you know me? Sirius you have no idea what I went through, you think that just because I have been away from that house for a few months I will be back to my normal self, did you know that I have to sleep in Ron's bed at night because I am terrified of having nightmares, and the headmaster has refused to let me stay down here during the week? Did you know that I still think I have to cook, and clean, and do things to earn the love of everyone around me? Did you know that I had a panic attack the first night back because I was afraid of being in a relationship with someone I desperately wanted to get to know? Did you know that the headmaster has been trying to get me away from Hogwarts so he can send me back to my relatives? No you didn't know that because you don't want to see past the nose on your face, and you think that you know everything about me but you don't." by the time he was done talking Severus had pulled him closer to himself and was running his fingers gently through his hair as Remus rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Sirius sat there stunned for a good five minutes mulling over what Harry had said to him, and looking back at his actions he was more than aware that he had been in the wrong, but for Harry to sit there and call these two men dad and papa he wasn't sure how to handle that. Watching the three of them he knew that he had done the right thing in letting them adopt his godson, but he couldn't help the jealousy he felt at the way the three interacted, and rationally he knew it was his own fault but irrationally he wanted to blame Severus, not the headmaster who had put Harry in the situation, but the man who had done what he hadn't and saved him from the abuse.

"I think I need to leave." Sirius said stiffly standing from his chair not expecting the absolutely heartbroken look Harry Gave him, nor the murderous glare he received not from Severus as he had expected but Remus who to his surprise was looking at him the same way they looked a Peter after he was caught.

"Get out." Remus snarled standing up from the sofa and stalking towards him causing him to take a few steps back in shock. As Remus reached for him to throw him out of the rooms a small hand rose up and grabbed his arm.

"Leave him Remus he isn't worth it anymore." Harry's voice was soft and at the sound of it Remus turned after giving him one last hateful look and pulled Harry into himself.

Sirius stood there for a good minute listening to his godson's sobs and wondering what he had done to cause them. He looked at Severus but the man had moved to the door and was waiting for him to leave. Once he passed through into the hallway he was grabbed and shoved none too gently into the wall.

"I hope your happy Black." Severus growled into his face. "He is never going to want to see you again after this."

"Your being over dramatic Severus. I'm sure he will want to see me again after he calms down." Sirius didn't understand what was going on and why they were all acting like this.

"He wanted you to come here and apologize, and say that you wanted to be in his life, and would support him, as soon as you realized how close he had become to us you decide you need to leave without so much as a consideration for what he wants. We will contact you if and when Harry decides he wants to hear from you, but I am warning you right now, if this has set him back in anyway like the last time I hold you personally responsible." With one last glare he stalked back into his quarters leaving an absolutely dumbfounded Sirius standing there wondering what had just happened.

**I know it's short I just wanted to get a chapter up because of the delay. I am sorry about the time it took to get this chapter up, with graduating from college, moving, and getting a job life has been very hectic.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes I may have made.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

It was with a tired sigh that Harry exited his bedroom later that afternoon. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened with Sirius. He just couldn't understand how someone who was supposed to love you and protect you could act that way. Entering the living room he saw his parents sitting together on the sofa talking quietly. He smiled as he noticed the comforting hand that Severus had resting on Remus's knee and how their eyes were bright with happiness.

"I'm going to meet with my friends in the library." He said once he had gained their attention.

"Do you want one of us to walk with you?" Remus asked standing up and resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No, I will be fine I want to take the time to think." Harry replied with a small smile before embracing Remus and grabbing his bag that he had set next to the door. He turned around when he felt a presence behind him and smiled up at his dark haired father.

"I would rather one of us walk you at least out of the dungeons. We don't know if the headmaster will be waiting for you to leave our rooms." Severus's dark voice washed over him and he nodded after a moment hesitation.

Severus nodded with a smile to his son as he kissed Remus before grabbing his cloak and leading Harry out of the room and towards the stairs that would lead him out of the dungeons.

As they walked Harry was lost in thought. He was nervous about the headmaster but that could be put to the back of his mind for a while he hoped. Sirius, Sirius was another matter altogether. How did he get the man to understand that he needed him in his life as his godfather not his father. He knew that Sirius though he didn't hate Severus as much still resented the man for his relationship with both Remus and Harry.

"Harry?" Severus voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to realize that his father had walked him all the way to the library and that he hadn't noticed.

With a smile he responded, "I'm fine, just lost in thought. Thank you for walking me here." He finished with a kiss to Severus's cheek before he entered the large oak doors immediately spotting his friends as he entered the bright room. No one knew other than those closest to him but he loved the Library it was the only place he could hide when he was with his relatives.

Cedric was watching the doors patiently waiting for his boyfriend to enter. He knew that Harry was meeting with his godfather and he hoped that it went well. He smiled softly when the doors opened and Harry entered his smile slide off of his face as he noticed that well Harry was smiling his eyes were dull.

"Harry, is everything alright?" He questioned as he stood up to meet his boyfriend halfway to the table, pulling him gently into an embrace.

Harry pressed his face into Cedric's chest and inhaled as his arms wound to wrap around his waist this was what he needed right now. To be around people who he knew would love him and take care of him. People who knew him at his best and his worst.

With a deep sigh he pulled out of the comforting embrace and smiled up at Cedric. "I will be." He murmured quietly before grasping his hand and leading him over to the table where the rest of their friends were waiting for them with varying degrees of worry written across their faces, we'll all but Ron and Hermione who were both smiling at the couple with understanding and love shining in their eyes.

As the evening progressed Harry relaxed and let his guard down. It was the weekend so he could spend the night with his fathers, which he was entirely grateful for. He had been having nightmares every night and had taken to sleeping in the same bed as either Ron or even Neville when he thought Ron needed a break. It was getting late and his eyes were starting to feel heavy when Cedric grasped his arm and started to lead him out of the library.

"Where are me going." He muttered sleepily to Cedric as the older boy wrapped his arm around his waist to help lead him towards his parent's quarters.

"You're exhausted, I am going to take you back to the dungeons where we can sit in front of the fire with your fathers and spend the rest of the night." Cedric said softly pulling Harry closer to himself as he felt the smaller boy shiver. It wasn't until he heard a throat clear from behind them did he realize it wasn't because he was cold but he had sensed a presence behind them.

"I must insist that you let him go Mr. Diggory, Harry and I have much to discuss." The headmasters voice came from behind them and Harry's entire body stiffened as his hand clenched the back of Cedric's shirt unconsciously which caused Cedric to tighten his hold on Harry.

"It is getting near curfew headmaster." Cedric replied without turning around. "Harry is tired we are going to go see his dads before bed." As he started leading Harry away from the headmaster he felt Harry tense more before he spun around and threw up a shield charm around them both as a spell smashed into the invisible force field around them.\

"I believe I gave you an order Mr. Diggory, I will not repeat myself." The headmaster growled his eyes flashing dangerously as he moved forward. He stopped as he felt a wand being pushed into his back.

"I believe headmaster that Harry is going back to the dungeons." Ron's cold voice came from behind him. As the headmaster turned around to confront the boy who dared try to attack him he froze. Not only was Ron standing behind him his face a Stoney mask of fury and his lips curled back into a snarl, the entire population of students who had been in the library and the librarian were watching the scene with varying degrees of shock and horror on their faces.

"Harry, why don't you go with Cedric yeah? Hermione and I will see you later he won't hurt you." Ron's voice broke Cedric out of his shocked state at seeing Harry's best friend pull his wand on the headmaster. He smiled and gave a short nod to Ron before he gently pulled a still tense and terrified Harry from the scene.

Once Harry was out of sight Ron lost his composure. "What the hell were you thinking old man? I don't care who you are, what your role in this school is if you go near Harry again without his Father's you can be damn sure that I will not hesitate to hex you consequences be dammed!" by the end of his little speech Hermione had joined him.

"Harry has been through enough, you are causing him more pain. I am in totally agreement with Ron, stay away from Harry headmaster. And try to punish him for this we will have you in front of the school board for harassment, attempting kidnapping and emotional abuse before you can utter a single word. Good night." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and walked away from the gaping headmaster. Moving quickly they headed for the Room of Requirement where they would spend the rest of the night sitting in silence just holding each other.

Harry and Cedric moved quickly towards the dungeons, Harry being practically carried by his larger boyfriend as he processed what had just happened. As they approached the door to Severus's rooms it was thrown open and Harry was immediately taken from Cedric and pulled in Severus's arms as he moved them to sit on the sofa.

"Close the door Mr. Diggory and take a seat." Remus's soft voice brought Cedric out of his shock at how quickly Harry had been removed from his person. He moved into the room. Taking in the sight of Harry sitting astride Severus's lap his face buried into his chest as his body shook in fear.

"It's alright love." Severus muttered over and over again to his son. "We will get through this, I hear Ron told the headmaster off after you left, and that Hermione joined in on him as well. He will leave you alone for now." Severus tightened his hold on his son as he continued to shiver how could he keep going through this? Why did the headmaster and Sirius hurt him so much. Severus knew that this would set Harry back a little bit, but he hoped that with time and once the headmaster was out of their lives which he was hoping would be soon harry would learn to live a happy and healthy life. At least, that is what he kept telling himself as he continued to comfort his son well into the night

I know it is short and seems rushed I am sorry. I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys since it has been a while.

I am also sorry for the delay in an update, in the last 10 months two of my sisters have gotten married and I have started my Master's Degree.

I apologize for any spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.


End file.
